El amor no es solo para humanos
by Viana D'Ascolli
Summary: Desde que la conoció, Happy ha estado intentando conquistar a Charle, pero ésta siempre lo trata un poco (ejem ejem muy) mal. ¿Conseguirá Happy su objetivo y se ganará el amor de su amada? Por favor pasen y lean este two-shot sobre una historia de amor entre Exceeds, es mi primer fanfic espero que os guste n.n
1. Chapter 1

**El amor no es solo para humanos**

Holaaa, soy Lau-chan y este es mi primer fanfic y tengo algunas ideas más para otros, pero de momento, espero que este os guste.

**NOTA: Fairy Tail no me pertenece pero la historia sí n.n**

**(Texto)**=comentarios míos o de los personajes

(Texto)= aclaraciones

***Texto***=acciones

Capítulo 1: Hola, me llamo Charle

Hola, me llamo Charle, soy un Exceed, y estoy en Fairy Tail. Soy miembro de este gremio porque mi amiga, Wendy, estaba empeñada en ir tras descubrir que nuestro gremio anterior, Cait Shelter, **(Yo: esto es spoiler/Charle: no me interrumpas!/Yo: tranqui, tranqui, yo solo advertía…¬¬) **en realidad había sido creado por el maestro, un fantasma, para Wendy. En realidad todos los miembros del gremio no existían, pero esa es otra historia. Bueno, el caso es que no podía dejar a Wendy sola, así que me uní a Fairy Tail junto con ella.

Hay un Exceed en mi gremio que me resulta muy irritante; está todo el día pegado a mí y me sigue como un perrito faldero, además también me regala cosas, sobretodo pescado, que me encanta, aunque siempre rechazo todo lo que me da y finjo que no me gusta. ¿Qué? ¿Que cómo se llama ese Exceed tan molesto? **(Yo: Nadie te ha preguntado/Charle: *ignorándome completamente*Hace un día muy bonito) **Se llama Happy, (creo que hace honor a su nombre, siempre está muy contento) y es azul, tiene los ojos grandes y redondos y siempre lleva una mochila verde a su espalda. Aunque no todo en él es molesto, cuando estuvimos en Edolas me defendió ante los guardias Exceeds de Extalia. *sonrojándose* **(Yo: Uy uy uyyy, Charleee…/Charle: Cállate/Yo: Haaai n.n)**

Y… bueno, ya está. Siento que haya sido tan corto pero es que este era como de presentación. ¡Ah! Y por cierto, algún que otro REVIEW no haría daño a nadie ne?

Hasta prontooo! n.n


	2. Una historia de amor entre Exceeds

Holaaa, aquí vuelvo otra vez con mi primer fanfic. Siento que el otro haya sido tan corto y aburrido pero creo que este será mejor, ¡disfruten de la historia! n.n

**NOTA: Fairy Tail no me pertenece pero la historia sí n.n**

**(Texto)**=comentarios míos o de los personajes

(Texto)= aclaraciones

***Texto***=acciones

**Abcdefg**

Capítulo 2: Una historia de amor entre Exceeds

**PDV Happy**

Voy caminando tranquilamente por el bosque. Natsu se ha ido de misión con Lucy, me propusieron ir con ellos, pero les dije que no. Es mejor dejarlos solos de vez en cuando ahora que son novios, no sé por qué pero me parece que últimamente la gente del gremio está más romántica y cada vez hay más parejas.

Natsu hace un mes que se le declaró a Lucy, fue muy repentino, lo dijo delante de todo el gremio y a voz en grito.

Hace mes y medio que Gray aceptó los sentimientos de la loca de Juvia **(Yo: Es que es verdad que está muy loca…)**, y ahora que ha conseguido lo que andaba buscando todo este tiempo, ella actúa más normal (solo un poco).

Hace dos semanas, Levy le entregó a Gajeel una carta de amor, y éste le dedicó una canción (horrible, como todas, pero se notaba que lo hacía con amor).

La semana pasada Meredy se presentó en el gremio y se llevó a Erza, cuando volvió al atardecer, Erza y Jellal ya estaban saliendo **(Yo: Uy, uy, uyyy me pregunto qué pasó… n.n)**.

Hace un par de días Elfman y Evergreen por fin admitieron que se gustaban y empezaron a salir, aunque Freed, Bickslow y Laxus hicieron jurar a Elfman que nunca haría daño a Evergreen. **(Yo: Son sobreprotectores jejeje)**

Y ayer Romeo y Wendy dijeron, simplemente, que se querían. **(Yo: Es que ya no se me ocurría nada XD)**

Incluso ahora, si te fijas un poco, se puede ver que cuando Mirajame y Freed a veces cruzan las miradas se sonrojan. Y con Kana y Laxus pasa igual. **(Yo: Pobre Laxus ahora se las tendrá que ver con Gildarts, el padre de Kana n.n)**

Es un poco molesto que de repente empiecen a formarse parejas sin previo aviso, porque yo sigo intentando que Charle se fije en mí y nada…

Como estoy andando en el bosque y a la vez en la Luna no me doy cuenta de que estoy andando directamente hacia el arroyo, así que… PLAF me caigo en él.

-Ufff, ahora estoy todo mojado –digo.

-Qué torpe eres –dice una voz.

Miro atrás mío y me encuentro a… ¡Charle! Parecía que le hacía gracia verme allí todo mojado. Pero entonces alargó la mano para ayudarme a salir.

**PDV Charle**

Alargo la mano para ayudarle y veo que está sorprendido, pero luego sonríe con malicia, ¿por qué? Entonces descubro la razón, Happy sube su mano para coger la mía y tira de ella. Entonces me caigo doy un grito.

-Aaaaah.

PLAF.

-¿Pero quién te crees que eres para tirarme así como así? –le grito, está como loco riéndose y me contagia la risa así que yo también me echo a reír.

Después nos quedamos salpicándonos con el agua y riéndonos como si no hubiera un mañana. Es muy divertido.

**PDV Wendy**

Charle y yo estábamos jugando al escondite en el bosque (Sí, aún jugamos a eso) y a mí me tocaba contar. Charle es pésima escondiéndose, así que siempre le gano cuando me toca a mí contar.

Ya había contado hasta vente cuando oí voces cerca de ahí. Fui a ver y me puse detrás de un árbol y vi a Charle hablando con Happy. Viendo la escena entera, incluso cuando Charle se cayó al agua jijiji.

Entonces pensé que esos dos se veían muy bien juntos. Me fui a ver a Mirajame-san para pedirle consejo.

-¿Qué? ¿Un plan para que Charle y Happy acaben juntos? –dijo ella- ¡Qué buena idea! ¡Me apunto!

Llamamos a las demás chicas (Lucy-san, que ha vuelto de la misión con Natsu-san, Juvia-san, Erza-san, Kana-san, Evergreen-san, Kinana-san, Levy-san, Bisca-san, Lisanna-san y Laki-san) **(Yo: Guau, son muchas XD/Wendy: ¿L-Lau-san?)** y trazamos un plan. Estuvimos allí una hora entera intentando ponernos de acuerdo y las demás chicas se peleaban incluso diciendo que su plan era mejor. Yo intenté calmarlas pero de verdad era difícil, al final lo conseguí y cada una dijo su plan, después, decidimos por votación el mejor plan. Salió el mío. Era muy simple pero todas coincidimos en que sería más efectivo.

Nos pusimos en marcha para hacer el plan, al que llamamos "El amor no es solo para humanos".

**PDV Charle**

No sé qué me pasa, últimamente, cuando estoy con Happy, me sonrojo mucho y mi corazón me late a cien. Creo… creo… ¡creo que me gusta!

¿Cómo es posible? ¿Un Exceed tan molesto como él?

Ahora estoy caminando de vuelta al gremio, pero como estoy inmersa en mis pensamientos choco con alguien, el cartero.

-¿Pero qué…? –digo.

-¿Es usted la señorita Charle? –me pregunta.

-Sí –respondo muy intrigada.

-Aquí tengo una carta para usted, del señor… Happy.

-¿Una carta? –la abro y la leo: pone que nos reunamos a las 15:00 en el arroyo, faltan 10 minutos. ¿Para qué será?

**PDV Happy**

Llego a mi casa y miro el buzón. Me sorprendo mucho porque normalmente las cartas que hay son para Natsu, pero veo una para mí. Es de Charle, y me dice que nos reunamos dentro de diez minutos en el arroyo. ¿Para qué será? **(Yo: Ya es obvio cuál era el plan de Wendy, no? ;) )**

**PDV Normal**

Diez minutos después, en el arroyo, Charle y Happy se encuentran (las chicas están escondidas entre los árboles).

Los dos Exceeds están muy sonrojados, sin saber por qué. Y, casi sin pensarlo dijeron a la vez:

-Te amo.

**Abcdefg**

Y… bueno, hasta aquí mi primer fanfiction. Ya se ha terminado, ¿qué os ha parecido? ¡Por favor mandarme REVIEWS! Eso no haría daño a nadie, es gratis y además no hace falta tener una cuenta. Chaooo n.n


End file.
